Whole Again
by AmatureAuthor
Summary: slight AU due to limeted fullmetal plot knowlage. Edward and Alphonse have thier bodies back and go to visit thier favorite mechanic. EdWin, slight implied, only-joking elricest. will be cntd in another story. can be read as a oneshot.


Never gonna give you up,

Never gonna let you down,

Never gonna run around and desert you!

Never gonna make you cry,

Never gonna say goodbye,

Never gonna tell I lie and hurt you!

Hahahahahahaha you just got Fic-Rolled!

Hey, don't hate on me, I just wanted to have some fun. Did I really waste THAT much time of yours? Only about 30 seconds. Haven't YOU ever done something similar to this? Byee!

Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space Random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space random words just to fill space!


End file.
